


I wish I hadn't summoned that demon

by Lams_and_jeffmads_forever



Series: Lams Oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lams_and_jeffmads_forever/pseuds/Lams_and_jeffmads_forever
Summary: Alex summons a demon
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Lams Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I wish I hadn't summoned that demon

John stared at Alex, who was in the process of saying something. In latin. High school had been dragging on at a slow rate, as Latin was the only class that the two boyfriends had together. Mr. Mulligan shook his head at Alex. "I'm pretty sure you just summoned a demon," He laughed. Oh well. John loved Alex despite the demon.

**Author's Note:**

> SHORT B O I FANFIC 
> 
> I'm a comment hoe


End file.
